Christmas with the Lovegoods
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: Okay,I made this for the holidays, hope you like. please read
1. Default Chapter

Christmas with the Lovegood's

J.k Rowling"s characters not mine......

Chapter 1 Harry arrives

Harry Potter stood shivering in the snow thinking the same thing over and over, _what was he doing there? _Harry knocked on the door again hoping someone soon would open the door. Quite actually though, Harry took the time to look at the house the he was standing in front of, it was covered from roof to windows in Christmas lights, and not just in one color, oh no it was covered with different kinds of lights, they even were in designs. Harry moved his eyes away from the house and took a look at the snow-covered lawn, it again had lights but this time there were creatures and decorations that just sickened Harry. Harry was about to aim his wand at the door and blow it up he was so cold, when the door opened and Luna Lovegood appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. Harry's face went down with awe when he saw her. To him she looked stunning, she had on a plaid skirt that was green and red and a white shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail but it had slight curls in it that made her look beautiful. Harry was so shocked that he forgot to breath.

"Hello, Harry are you going to come in or stand in the snow?" Luna asked opening the door wider for Harry to come in.

Harry was about to step inside the house but his feet didn't want to move, so instead of going forward Harry went straight down into the snow. Moments later Luna was at his side helping him up.

"Have you been walking long?" Luna joked and helped Harry to his feet

"I'm not sure," Harry replied with a smile and allowed Luna to lead him into her house.

As soon as Luna closed the door and took Harry's coat her father came bounding into the room.

"Welcome Harry Potter," Mr. Lovegood greeted putting his arm around Harry.

"Thanks, but please call me Harry," Harry responded.

"Well ok Harry, so then can I tell you something?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Sure, what?" Harry responded.

"Move about 5 feet to your left, or you will have to kiss Luna," Mr. Lovegood suggested.

Harry looked at Luna then looked up and saw that he and Luna were under mistletoe.

"Well seeing as you wont move kiss her," Mr. Lovegood said and Harry blushed.

Luna smiled and turned to Harry who went even more red.

"Well Harry are you going to kiss her or am I going to have to throw you out?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

Not wanting to go back in the snow Harry pressed his lips to Lunas and pulled her in to kiss her better. During the kiss Harry couldn't have felt more alive, it was like he was flying again on his broom, it felt right. Harry and Luna might have stayed like that for a while if her father hadn't had cleared his throat.

"Well, I need to go finish dinner, so Luna please show Harry to his room and where everything is?" Mr. Lovegood asked and Luna nodded.

Luna began to walk up the stairs and Harry followed.

"Okay, now this is your room, its next to mine which leads into mine, so if you have any questions about anything you can just walk into my room from yours and then enter my room and ask me," Luna explained.

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Oh right sorry, I have to rooms and then the guest room leads into the second room and that leads into my other room, got it?" Luna asked.

"No, but whatever," Harry said setting his trunk in his room.

"Okay, now you have your own bathroom so I don't think you will need to know where anything is, unless do you want me to show you around?" Luna asked.

"Um, no that's okay," Harry said following Luna through a door to a room then through another door to her room.

"Okay, now I get it," Harry said sitting on the edge of Luna's bed as Luna disappeared into a room and came back with her hair down and jeans on.

"Oh good, so tell me how has your vacation been?" Luna asked.

"Well, I spent one week with Hermione's family, then a couple days with Neville's family, then a couple days with the Weasley's and now I will spend the rest of vacation with you and go back to Hogwarts with you," Harry said.

"Well good that means daddy and I get you for a whole week," Luna said sitting down next to Harry. "By the way sorry about the kiss, he does that to every guy that comes to visit, why I don't know, most move away before they kiss me," Luna shrugged.

"It's okay," Harry said shrugging. Suddenly Harry heard Luna's dad call them down for dinner and Luna jumped off the bed.

"Well, come on," Luna said and pulled Harry off the bed and down the stairs.

As they sat down for dinner Harry listened as a thought ran through his mind.

_An entire week with the obsessed Christmas lovers, great just great_

_A/N It will be continued, I wrote this for the holidays hope you like_


	2. chapter 2 the morning

Ghost of Allknowing**---** thank you 

Old-crow **---** I still don't understand the formatting thing, I personally hate it but Im glad you like it.. And thanks for liking my stories

**petites sorcieres----** thanks I appreciate it!!!!!!

**Christmas with the Lovegood's**

Chapter 2 the morning

Harry awoke the next morning to Luna Lovegood breathing on him.

"What in the world?" Harry yelled as Luna moved and he fell off the bed.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Luna smiled and helped Harry up.

"You could have just shook me awake," Harry said throwing his covers on the bed.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Luna asked.

"It would have been better then you scaring me out of my skin," Harry replied.

"Well fine, from now on I will shake you to wake you up," Luna said with a look that meant the conversation was over.

"Ok, so what did you wake me up for Harry asked throwing a sweater over his shirt.

"Breakfast," Luna smiled and walked out of the room.

Harry wanted to kill her at that moment; she woke him up because of breakfast. Harry wanted to run out of the house but knew better. Although she was extremely eccentric she was somewhat of his friend, so Harry just took in a deep breath and walked out of the room ready for nothing that was about to happen.

Harry walked out of his room and down their stairs into the kitchen. Luna was already eating silently with her Quibbler paper at the bar. Harry smiled and walked over to her.

"Ok I'm up and I'm not really hungry so what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, do you want me to choose or do you want to?" Luna asked.

"You can, I'm not good with choices, I make the wrong ones," Harry said and sat down next to her looking away.

Harry quickly rubbed his eyes just in case he had started crying, he had never really cried before and Harry knew that it wasn't a good sign when a guy cried to he slowly brought a new thought to his mind and turned to look at Luna. However when he did he wished he hadn't. Luna's face was her same dreamy face but behind her misty eyes Harry saw that she was sad. Harry was hoping that she wouldn't press the subject and luckily for him she didn't.

"Well then, lets go for a walk," Luna said and jumped up.

"Sure," Harry replied and followed Luna to the front of the house.

"Do you have a coat?" Luna asked as she put on hers and Harry just stood there.

"Not really, do I need one?" Harry asked, it wasn't that Harry didn't have one, it was the fact that the one he did have Hedwig had pooped all over it and it was no longer good enough to wear.

"Yes, here you can borrow one of daddy's," Luna said and threw a jacket and hat to Harry.

"Thanks Lu," Harry said putting them on.

"Harry looked at Luna with a smile but her face wasn't dreamy anymore. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Luna?" Harry asked going over to her and tapping her.

And just as suddenly her face went back to its dreamy self.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, Luna laughed and backed a foot away.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The mistletoe," Luna said and pointed up.

"Oh, Harry replied.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to have to kiss Looney Lovegood all over again," Luna said.

Harry was about to object when Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door for a cold day in the snow.

A/N its short but oh well the chapters will get Longer… I just need inspiration and thought going through my head….hmm soda might help or an apple, anyway I'll update soon, but my story will be finished by Christmas day!


	3. stupid pathway

LittleWriterGirl---thanks

petites sorcières--- I'm glad you like it

VictoriaM2006---thanks

Thanks to all the reviews!!!

**Chapter 3** ------stupid pathway

The first thing that Luna had Harry do was help her build a snowman.

"Luna I don't really want to," Harry said sitting down on a bench.

"Harry come on, this is the whole reason for snow to play in it," Luna said rolling snow on the ground into a big ball.

"Luna I don't feel like it right now," Harry sighed.

"Harry are you sure nothings wrong?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired," Harry lied.

"Oh, well then do you want to go back?" Luna asked standing up after finally finishing the butt of the snowman.

"Yeah, but if you want to we can stay out here," Harry replied.

"Stop being fickle, come on," Luna said standing up and holing her hand out for Harry.

Harry took her hand and stood up trying to cheer up for Luna, since she was being so nice. Harry and Luna walked for a little while Harry several steps in front of Luna when a ball of snow hit the back of Harry's head.

"Ow, Luna what was that for?" Harry said turning around.

"I know your not tired, you need to lighten up a little," Luna laughed and threw another one that hit Harry in the face.

"Luna I am warning you," Harry yelled wiping snow off of his face.

"What are you gonna do throw one at me?" Luna joked.

"You know what yes I am," Harry said and threw a snowball at Luna.

"Oh so that's how you are going to be," Luna asked with a smilewhile taking the snow out of her hair.

Finally, Luna knew how to make Harry smile. Luna and Harry continued to throw snowballs at each other when Harry finally got tired of her running that he tackled her to the ground.

"Ok Harry I give up," Luna laughed as Harry pinned her to the ground.

"No more throwing?" Harry asked breathing hard.

"Ok, ok I won't," Luna laughed.

"Thank you," Harry said standing up and helped Luna up as well.

"But you have to admit it was fun," Luna smiled.

"No I don't," Harry said.

Luna gave Harry a playful push and the game was on. Harry chased Luna a good 10 minutes before he caught her and tickling her to the ground.

"Ok, ok I give up please stop," Luna said gasping for breath.

"Okay I'll stop Harry said sitting on his knees next to Luna who was lying on the ground next to him catching her breath.

"Do you need CPR?" Harry joked.

"No I'm fine," Luna smiled and continued to lay on the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked.

"No, I love the snow, it's like the rain," Luna replied.

"Right the rain, only frozen," Harry said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Luna exclaimed and sat up.

"Let's go back inside," Luna suggested.

"Why so you can put me under more mistletoe?" Harry asked

"How did you know?" Luna asked pretending to be shocked.

"I can see the future," Harry joked

"Right," Luna responded sarcastically and stood up.

"Although your kiss wasn't that bad," Harry complimented.

"Sure it was," Luna replied trying to get the snow off her back.

"I'm serious," Harry said as they both stepped on Luna's slippery pathway trying to make it to the door without slipping.

"You are not," Luna said turning around to wait for Harry to catch up.

"I am, what you doubt me?" Harry asked taking her hand to keep his balance.

"Well yes I do," Luna said honestly.

"Well I'm not," Harry said taking a step and suddenly slipped and he and Luna went falling into the snow on the side of the path.

"You have great balance Harry," Luna said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone, so I suck at walking," Harry said trying to stand up, only his feet were on the pathway so they kept slipping.

"I think we're stuck," Harry suggested.

"So I have to lay here with your weight on me?" Luna joked.

"Afraid so," Harry answered.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Luna asked.

"Why you don't believe me," Harry replied.

"Oh come on, I know you didn't like that kiss, it was practically forced on you," Luna replied laying her head in the snow.

"So doesn't mean I didn't like it," Harry argued.

"I will believe that when you kiss me on your own terms," Luna replied.

"What's that mean?" Harry asked

"When you just kiss me out of the blue because you just want to," Luna explained.

Harry was about to respond when Mr. Lovegood came up the walk and spotted them.

"What happened?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"The pathway doesn't like us," Harry replied as Mr. Lovegood helped Harry up then Luna and guided them into the house.


	4. chapter 4the present

Thanks to everyone for the reviews!!!!!

Disclaimer-------- jk, story, not, mine, k,

Chapter 4----- the present

The rest of the day was a real sarcastic joy for Harry. It turned out that Mr. Lovegood had to run to the office for a short while and then would be back to open presents with Luna and Harry, which of course was the reason she and Harry had spent the morning in the snow. But of course after the little bit of fun Harry was right back into the suck fest that was called Luna. So here was Harry stuck inside a warm house sitting on a couch putting on a smile for Luna and her father to see as they opened presents together.

"Here Harry these are for you," Luna said happily and pushed 5 or 6 presents over to Harry that weren't tiny ones as Harry had gotten from everyone else, no these were huge, well that was a little over exaggerated but they were big.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Harry said as his usual remark.

"Open it," Luna said with a happy smile and all her clothes presents on.

Harry slowly began to unwrap the first present and the next and the next. Soon Harry had a new pair of shoes, a new book on defense against the dark arts, a new scarf, treats for Hedwig along with an owl up-keeping kit and a hat that had a Griffindor lion on it that Luna had made herself. Finally, Harry was on the last gift that Luna had specifically left for the end, and opened it. Inside the present made Harry laugh, it was a coat, a coat that Luna said she would get his for Christmas.

"Thanks Luna," Harry smiled and laughed to himself.

"Well daddy was able to get it on such short notice so you should really thank him," Luna replied.

"I'll just thank both of you," Harry replied.

"Well try it on," Luna said and Harry glanced at her.

Luna had about three earrings in, how she managed that Harry had no clue, she had many clips in her hair, she had on a shirt and a sweater on new bright blue pants on and three mittens on, along with a smile that could light up the world. Harry looked back at his new jacket and put it on to make Luna and Mr. Lovegood happy.

"Ohh dad you have the right kind of sense to get someone that best size," Luna said as she looked at Harry's jacket and it was the prefect size.

"Well thanks really," Harry said taking the jacket off and setting it on the side of the couch. As he did this Harry saw a present behind the tree that Luna had forgotten.

"You missed a present," Harry said to Luna.

"Oh, I knew I had another present for you," Luna said and reached behind the tree for it.

"Just so you know Harry, Luna wanted to wrap this even though I knew you wouldn't want it wrapped," Mr. Lovegood said as Harry took the present and began to open it with a somewhat happy nature.

Only as soon as Harry opened it his spirits fell and he was back to the same glum person he had been all year.

"Dumbledore sent it to us, he figured we might have a been chance of giving to you then he did, something about last year," Mr. Lovegood stated.

Suddenly Harry jumped up and bolted out the door and ran. He ran form everything and everyone, running out into the cold with just a tee shirt on and pants. Mr. Lovegood was about to go after him but Luna stopped him and went herself, grabbing the piece of paper and Harry's jacket.

A/N ----It's short I know, but I cant think of chapters if you have any suggestions please tell me!!


	5. chapter 5the end of the story

Schwaz

VictoriaM2006

Thanks for the reviews!!!

A/N Ok so I didn't finish it by Christmas, I got distracted, I'm sorry but here's the next chapter anyway

Chapter 5-------the end of the story

Harry ran until he couldn't run anymore, he didn't know where he was but he kept on walking anyway. Soon Harry's leg cramped up and Harry sat on a rock and thought about the past 10 minutes. He knew he had been stupid to run out of the house like that, but seeing that killed him. Suddenly Harry heard a branch break and Harry spun around his wand out barley 1 foot away from Luna's nose.

"You know you could poke someone's eye out," Luna stated serenly.

"Thanks for the input," Harry replied and put his wand back in his robes.

"Here, I thought you might need this," Luna said handing Harry his jacket.

"Thanks," Harry replied then felt a piece of paper inside the shirt sleeve.

"I thought you might want another look," Luna suggested.

"You were wrong," Harry said giving Luna the piece of paper.

Luna took the paper and watched as Harry walked away and glared at nothing. It was peculiar, through the entire time he was at her house he was either angry or completely glum, he was only happy sometimes. Luna didn't understand, she understood most things, yes but why he was like this she couldn't explain.

"Harry could I ask you something?" Luna asked seriously.

"I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking over at her.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Luna asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry replied trying to avoid the subject.

"Please just answer the question," Luna said walking over to where Harry was sitting and sat next to him.

"I don't know," Harry lied. Harry knew perfectly well why he didn't like Christmas spending time with families happiness, it was all stupid to someone who had no family, it was especially stupid when families threw it in your face without meaning to.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to tell me," Luna replied.

"What do you want me to say Luna?" Harry asked.

"I want you to say the truth Harry, why you've been like this, why you just don't care anymore," Luna replied her face completely serious, her dreamy state was completely gone.

"Why tolerate happiness when its just going to be taken from you," Harry said rhetorically.

"Because it makes you happy," Luna answered.

"Yeah and then when its taken away from you, you end up like me," Harry argued.

"Harry that's you, look what happened to me!" Luna exclaimed.

"What do you mean, you have always been like this," Harry replied.

"Harry, no I wasn't, I was normal at one time, I just wanted to fit in, my mother was the different one. She would embarrass me to death! But then the explosion happened and we had been arguing over the fact that my mom wanted to be myself and I wanted to be normal, if I had only been myself the conversation would have never happened and my mom wouldn't have mixed the wrong chemicals and my life wouldn't be like this but it did and I live with that, but Harry you are taking grieving to a whole other level," Luna explained.

"You mean to tell me that you're like this because of your mothers death?" Harry asked.

"It's what my mom wanted, Harry is this what he wanted, because I don't think it is, life has dealt you some pretty rotten cards, orphan, stupid relatives, death, but Harry its given you a whole new world with friends and a family of redheads who would adopt you on the spot then see you go back to those Dursleys if they could," Luna answered.

"Luna, I cant be happy, I have nothing in me to be happy about," Harry replied.

"Why cant you be happy that your alive?" Luna asked.

"Because I don't want to even be alive anymore," Harry answered.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Why, because if I died I could be with my parents and Sirius," Harry answered.

"But then we would have to live without…" Luna began

"To kill Voldemort," Harry finished.

"No, we would have to live without those bright green eyes ever again," Luna answered.

"You would miss my eyes if I died?" Harry asked.

"Well and your smile, and the hair," Luna smiled.

"So you wouldn't miss my sense of humor?" Harry asked.

"Well Ron was always the funny won, Hermione the smart one, you were the leader," Luna answered.

"Great I don't even have any skills," Harry replied and stood up.

"Why do you need skills?" Luna asked standing up as well.

"Girls only like guys with skills," Harry answered.

"Well you are good at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Luna suggested

"Great so I can hex them to love me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well that's always a turn on," Luna joked.

"Good, I need one of those," Harry replied turning to Luna who's dreamy state was back.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked back

"How do you make me mellow out when I'm emotional?" Harry asked,

"Emotional?" Luna questioned.

"You know angry frustrated glum," Harry replied

"Oh, I don't know, It's a skill I guess," Luna shrugged.

"Are you making fun of me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Luna said and began to walk away.

"Why would you do such a mean thing?" Harry asked.

"Because you won't read your piece of paper like a man," Luna joked.

"Fine," Harry said and grabbed the paper and read it –

_I Mr. Sirius Black,_

_Leave Mr. H. Potter everything that I have to my name except… my books (besides the Defense against the Dark arts books) to Miss H. Granger, my chess sets and sweets (if he can find them) to Mr. R. Weasley, All the pranks to Messer's F. and G. Weasley, while Buckbeak goes to Mr. R. Lupin and the House goes to the order until the war is over then it goes to Mr. H. Potter._

_Sincerely, _

_Sirius Black_

"So how do you feel?" Luna asked when Harry looked up from the letter.

"Stupid," Harry answered.

"Why?" Luna asked

"Because, I got worked up over that," Harry smiled and walked over to Luna.

"Well happens to the best of us," Luna smiled.

"Your right," Harry said and pulled Luna into a hug.

"Alright now do go all girly on me," Luna joked when Harry let go.

"That will haunt me now thanks," Harry replied.

"Your welcome, now come on before dad gets worried," Luna said and pulled Harry out of the forest.

The next Day Harry walked down the stairs with his trunk and to the entrance way.

"Sorry I have to leave early," Harry apologized.

"Oh it's okay Harry, Dumbledore thinks its best that you spend some time with your family before you go back to school," Mr. Lovegood replied.

"I bet your glad to get rid of me," Harry replied.

"Nonsense, you were our best guest," Mr. Lovegood said and patted Harry on the back.

"Woops, Better get lunch ready, Luna say your goodbye," Mr. Lovegood said and ran into the kitchen.

"I swear, he has to be the one to make sandwiches," Luna laughed.

"Well, sorry I have to leave right when I was getting better," Harry responed.

"Don't worry we will see each other when term starts again, only 3 more days.

"Yes, and I will make sure to give you something when we get back," Harry responded mischieviously.

"What are you going to give me?" Luna asked.

"Well, your just going to have to wait.

"Oh come on, please give it to me now," Luna pleaded.

"But that would ruin it for later," Harry responded.

"So, how about I get a peak at it then act all surprised when you give it to me," Luna thought.

"Well, I don't know," Harry said.

"Please," Luna pleaded again.

"Well I want you to guess first," Harry said his smile getting bigger by the moment.

"Um, is it a quill?"

"No," Harry answered.

"A book?"

"No,"

"I don't know, just tell me," Luna replied.

"Little excited are we?" Harry asked

"Yes, just please can I see it?" Luna asked.

Harry smiled and nodded and Luna held her hands out. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her into him putting his lips to hers and putting his arms around her to put his hands somewhere. Luna was taken by surprise but liked her present anyway.

"Ahem," Mr. Lovegood coughed breaking Luna and Harry apart.

"Well I was going to give you a goodbye sandwich but I think what she had in mind was better," Mr. Lovegood smirked and Harry blushed along with Luna.

"well you see.." Harry stuttered.

"It was the mistletoe," Luna said and pointed up and sure enough there was mistletoe above them.

And then there was the knock that saved Harry and Luna. Luna answered it and it was Lupin and Mad eye for Harry.

"Mr. Lovegood talked to the men in the entrance for a moment while Luna took Harry upstairs quckly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Where's the present?" Luna asked.

"That was it," Harry said,

"What was it?" Luna asked bewildered.

"The kiss," Harry said

"No mistletoe your supposed to kiss, so come on where is it?" Luna asked and held her hands out again.

"Fine," Harry said and grabbed them pulling her into his embrace as her lips touched his.

"So I will write you tomorrow," Luna said as they pulled apart.

"I'll wait for the letter," Harry answered.

"Harry!" Harry heard Lupin call his name.

"Until tomorrow," Luna said and kissed his cheek.

"Until tomorrow," Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well actually until term starts but whatever," Luna shrugged and Harry chuckled.

"Harry, come on!" Mad eye growled and Harry heard 3 people come up the stairs.

"Whats the hold up?" Lupin asked.

"Just saying goodbye," Harry said and looked at Luna who smiled.

"Well you'll see her soon, come on," Lupin said and the three men walked down the stairs Harry following behind, Luna staying at the top.

"Well see you soon Harry I'm sure," Mr. Lovegood said and shook Harry's hand.

"Definitely," Harry said, looked at Luna who smiled and waved and followed Lupin out the door and into the cold but for some reason he wasn't cold.

"Harry do you have lipstick on?" Mad eye asked.

"No why?" Harry asked.

"Because your mouth has a hint of green to them," Mad Eye replied.

"Oh," Harry shrugged and continued to walk as the men wondered what happened up on those stairs.

"Aren't you guys here to protect me?" Harry asked turning around looking at the 2 men who had stopped to think then walked quickly to catch up with Harry.

"Good boys," Harry joked and was pushed down into the snow.

"Oh so that's how it's going ot be?" Harry asked standing up.

"Well either that or we could ask about the relationship you have with Miss Lovegood," Lupin replied.

"by all means push me again," Harry said and fell into the snow.

Harry laughed and smiled to himself wishing the three days would be gone and he could be at Hogwarts lying in the snow with Luna.

A/N--- Saw Napoleon Dynamite and I loved it that's where I got the skills bit from…. Hysterical movie, love it if you haven't seen it I recommend it!!

Ok so this is finished, it wasn't that good but I was bored and thought I should write a Christmas fic, so there you go enjoy! Review now, dag nabit!


End file.
